jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
ATMs
Overview Codes Gallery Screen_Shot_2018-12-22_at_8.34.49_AM.png|''An ATM in Police Station 1 before the prison update'' ATM 2.png|''An ATM at Police Station 1 after the Prison Update.'' GasStationATM.png|''An ATM inside Gas Station 1.'' GasStationBank.png|''An ATM inside the Bank.'' Screenshot_6.png|''An ATM outside of Train Station 1.'' Screen Shot 2019-01-01 at 9.10.14 PM.png|''The GUI for the ATMs when you interact with them.'' JB Police Station 2 ATM.png|An ATM found inside of Police Station 2 Trivia * This feature has been speculated since the 2018 Fall Update when Badimo stated that they might add this feature. * On an ATM screen is a logo of Twitter. However the codes are not available only on Twitter; they can be found in the description, in-game puzzles, as well as the Jailbreak Discord Server. * This feature (codes) has been highly requested by the Jailbreak community. * The code "QUANTUM" was the first code to have a limited stock; only the first 5,000 to redeem the code got the 5,000 cash. Also, they didn't just provide the code through social media or in the game description. Instead, there were letters scattered around the map that players could put together. * Once you redeem a code, you cannot redeem the same code again. Doing so will make the GUI disappear and does nothing. * If you were to redeem every code (if they were available), you would earn up to $114,000, the Armor Texture, a Royale token, and a tire. * The code "WEWILLTAKEOVER" was the first code that players needed to solve a Twitter puzzle in order to get the code. The puzzle was created by Maplestick and there were many parts to solving it. This code is also the first (and only) code that has vehicle customization as an award. * The code "jailbreaktwoyears" was also a puzzle where letters were scattered around the map. * The code "SickDay" was added because badcc became sick, resulting in a delay on the 2 Year Anniversary Update. * The code "ExpertReader" was possibly a test to see if anyone would notice it in Jailbreak's game description. * The code "TenK" was the first publicly released code that had a limit as it was on Twitter, and only the first 10,000 people can redeem it. * The code "TenK", "yoyoheres1code" and "jetmissiles" currently rewards the most amount of money. * The most recent code is "threebillionparty" * The code “yoyoheres1code” was the shortest-lived code, lasting only about 1 hour. * The code "reachforthesky" is a quote from the Toy Story Character Woody, the reason this code was named this was likely due to the release of Toy Story 4. * The code "SuperReader" is the longest living code. * For some unknown reason or a bug, when players redeem a code for the first time, it doesn't award any money. * The code "test" is probably to test out redeeming codes with or without any problems. * In the Ship update, an ATM was added in Police Station 2. Category:Features Category:Locations